Floors
Since the beginning of time, one has always climbed or descended the Tower by passing through a number of Floors via the Inner Tower. Each one contains different Tests. It is worthy to note that of the 134 conquered Floors, only two are ruled by a High Ranker that is not a member of one of the 10 Great Families or the Zahard Family. Those Floors are the 77th Floor ruled by Baek Ryun and the 2nd Floor ruled by Evankhell. Apparently, the Outer Tower of each Floor is roughly the size of the continent of America.SIU's blog (Translation) Also there are two other Floors with no Rulers. Such Floors are the 1st Floor inhabited by Headon and the 43rd Floor, after Enryu killed its Guardian. History A long time ago, Zahard and the 10 Great Warriors entered the Tower and undertook gruelling tests. They were then recognised as the rulers of the Tower.Ch.58: 2F - Last Examination (2) As time went on, their Empire eventually expanded reaching the 134th Floor of the Tower. There are currently 135 confirmed Floors, though the Zahard Empire has only expanded up to the 134th Floor, as Zahard nor any other person has yet to conquer the 135th Floor. Known Floors These are Floors that have been seen and/or mentioned specifically. *First Floor *Second Floor *20th Floor *21st Floor *25th Floor *28th Floor *29th Floor *30th Floor *35th Floor *36th Floor *37th Floor *43rd Floor *77th Floor *80th Floor *97th Floor *100th Floor *123rd Floor *133rd Floor *134th Floor *135th Floor First Floor Rachel came here, but was told by Headon that she 'wasn't it'. Headon told her to make way for Baam and she watched while Baam ascended to the next Floor.Headon's Floor Second Floor A long and arduous testing process. The purpose of this Floor is to maintain the safety of the Tower by eliminating those deemed dangerous.Ch.57: 2F - Last Examination (1) 20th Floor Known as the needle hole to heaven, the Twentieth Floor has a massive increase in difficulty. This Floor is connected to the middle Floor. After passing, Regulars gain an E-rank status.Vol.2 Ch.01: 20F – Last Chance (1) 21st Floor A Floor in the sky. Inhabitants reside in large floating towers. There is also high density Shinsoo in some areas which cause seas where tests are sometimes taken place. 25th Floor A Floor in the sky. Regulars live in floating huts and travel using flying fish. 28th Floor On this Floor the residents live in tall, blue buildings surrounded by barren wastelands where many Regulars take shelter in the Tent Village. 29th Floor The grasslands on the Floor are surrounded by coniferous forests. Regulars reside in houses in the countryside. 30th Floor One of the Workshop's headquarters, the great suspendiship Archimedes is located on this Floor, where every 5 years an item tournament, commonly known as the Workshop Battle, takes place. It's implied that most of the Floor's income comes from tourism. The Regulars can choose from a large variety of hotels to stay in. 35th Floor Home of the special test for D-rank Regulars, the "Hell Express", and also its first station, Train City. 36th Floor Regulars on this Floor traverse using giant fish-shaped airships. 37th Floor The second station of the Hell Express, Wooden Horse, is located on this Floor. It is apparently quite hot here.Vol.2 Ch.157: 36F - Hell Train: Hoaqin (5) 43rd Floor Enryu killed the Guardian of this Floor. Known as a dangerous and lawless place, it is also a haven for enemies of the government. Regulars go up the Middle Area of this Floor without taking a test. 77th Floor A hellish place, after Urek Mazino completed Arie Hon's "special test", this Floor became the base for Wolhaiksong. Urek then transferred control to Baek Ryun who now rules. 80th Floor The birth place of Grace Mirchea Luslec. 97th Floor The location of Karaka's secret hideout. It was seen to have a red sky.Vol.2 Ch.109: 30F - Epilogue (2) 100th Floor By completing this Floor, the Guardian gave Zahard and the 10 Heads immortality, except for Hendo Lok Bloodmadder. It is unknown if anyone else gains immortality by passing this Floor. 123rd Floor Jaina Repellista Zahard has a vacational villa on this Floor. 133rd Floor The last test. Those who pass become Rankers. 134th Floor The final Floor of the Zahard Empire. No-one has managed to ascend above this Floor yet. 135th Floor There is no information about this Floor, because no-one has managed to climb there yet. Due to the difficulty to climb here only High Rankers are allowed to try it. Zahard's Floors Zahard's Floors are the Floors ruled by the Zahard government. They were all conquered by Zahard, the 10 Great Warriors and helpers (including Grace Mircea Luslec and several Princesses). They start with the Second Floor and currently end on the 134th Floor. Note: the First Floor has no Ruler. Regulars' District Within the Inner Tower of each Floor are the Regulars' districts where Regulars may reside and take the tests. Only people with permits can enter the Regulars' district since Rankers and High Rankers are actually forbidden from associating with Regulars. However Guides such as Hwa Ryun may find a way to enter without being noticed. This zone holds the tests which Regulars must pass in order to advance to the next Floor. Gallery 20 floor.png|20th Floor Tower of god 21st floor.png|21st Floor Tower of god 25th floor.png|25th Floor References Navigation es:Pisos Category:Floor